counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal
Arsenal is a game mode that appears in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It is based upon the popular Gun Game mod for Counter-Strike: Source. Rather than using money to purchase weapons, you acquire new ones by killing opposition and progressing through the arrangement of weapons. Arsenal: Demolition Arsenal: Demolition is a fast paced mix of bomb planting and gun progression (Gun Game). There are no buy menus. You start with a rifle and if you get a kill that round – you get a progressively weaker weapon in the next round. If you are able to eliminate more enemy players in the same round, highly valued equipment, like the HE grenade, will be rewarded. After 10 rounds the sides switch and you do it again, for a total of 20 rounds. This mode is based on the Gun Game mod. The first team to win 11 rounds is the winner. The goal of this scenario is simple and quite similar to bomb defusal (de). The only characteristics that are prominent are that the Arsenal: Demolition maps are only small to medium sized and that you cannot have the free choice to purchase or select desired weapons. Instead, weapons and equipment (such as grenades) is automatically given. This game mode is favored more by players who enjoy overcoming challenges, such as wielding less desirable weapons. Generally, the weapon assortment for Arsenal: Demolition features firearms that are progressively less suited for engaging groups of enemies at close proximity. This is evidenced by the fact that many of the weapons in this scenario have a low firing rate and/or inflict less damage compared to a handful of other firearms. To some players of the Counter-Strike community, they consider this game scenario the evolved version of bomb defusal, only it's (somewhat) harder and takes more skill. If you have obtained a grenade and if it was not used, you can keep the grenade unless you were killed. Compatible maps: *Bank *Lake *Safehouse *Shorttrain *Sugarcane *Stmarc Arrangement of weapons: #M4A4 / AK-47 #P90 #KM UMP45 / PP-Bizon #Desert Eagle #Nova #Five-SeveN / P250 #P2000 / Glock 18 #SSG 08 #AWP #SCAR-20 / G3SG1 Arrangement of Equipment #HE grenade #Flashbang #Molotov Cocktail/Incendiary Grenade Arsenal: Arms Race Arsenal: Arms Race is similar and based on the normal Gun Game gameplay. Gun Game is a popular mod for Counter-Strike 1.6, Condition Zero, and Source that has received attention from Valve. This scenario featured players who started with a Glock and was required to reach the knife round to score for their team. Unlike other game modes, players spawn infinitely even after dying and they are normally limited to one firearm. After eliminating a player, a better weapon is rewarded. Generally, the weapon assortment for Gun Game started with a pistol, shotgun, submachine gun, assault rifle, machine gun, an HE grenade, and the knife. Eventually, Valve recognized and implemented this mod into a game scenario in Global Offensive but changed the name into Arms Race, the weapons that were rewarded, and improved it. In Arms Race, every player starts with a submachine gun, specifically the MP9, and gets a new and different weapon for each kill. After a while, the weapon assortment for that player changes to shotguns, then assault/sniper rifles, Machine guns, handguns, and finally the gold knife. When that player receives that knife, the player has reached the "knife round" and will receive the chance to score for his team if he gets a kill while wielding the knife. Basically, the goal of the game is to receive as many kills as possible, while trying to stay alive, in order to reach the knife round. There is no time limit for this scenario, although some rounds may last one minute or even 10 minutes, depending on the amount of players and the map size. Just like the Game Gun mod, players spawn continuously and do not lose their current/previous weapon, but players can lose a weapon level if they are killed with a knife by a player who is not yet on the gold knife round, or when they kill a teammate (including themselves). Compatible maps: *Baggage *Monastery *Shoots Arrangement of weapons: #MP9 #MAC-10 #MP7 #PP-Bizon #UMP-45 #P90 #Nova #MAG-7 #XM1014 #Sawed-Off #Galil AR #FAMAS #AK-47 #M4A4 #SG 553 #AUG #AWP #M249 #Negev #Glock-18 #P2000 #Tec-9 #P250 #Desert Eagle #Five-SeveN #Dual Berettas #Gold Knife Trivia *The Arsenal: Demolition maps are unique as they are the first official maps to feature only one bombsite, primarily, a safe. **Furthermore, the Demolition mode is somewhat reminiscent of the cut Escape scenario from the Counter-Strike beta, as both scenarios feature both teams switching roles at a specific time. **All Demolition maps center around a safe as a bombsite instead of the usual "nuclear" barrels. *The Arms Race mode is the one of the two official game modes that allow players to respawn infinitely; the other game mode is Deathmatch. *Every map, except Shorttrain, in Demolition mode is based off a campaign level from the Left 4 Dead series. *The SSG 08, SCAR-20, and the G3SG1 are not available in the Arms Race scenario thus making the AWP the only usable sniper rifle. *In the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta, the Arms Race mode had a bug in which after a player successfully eliminates an enemy with the Gold Knife, players will experience a delay (or lag) for the round to end. Category:Game modes Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive